the_mundane_of_verona_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerard Jones West
Appearance One of the most notable feature of Gerard is his eyes, a stark sky blue that seems to pierce right through you. He stands at a little bit above average height with dark brown hair that can be seen in light. A lazy and bored look always seems present with his face as he nothing really ever happens in Verona, much to his dismay. One of the most constant things about his clothing is his dark shaded beanie, he always seems to bring it whenever possible. Otherwise he just usually wears a jacket with a white inside topped with dark blue jeans. He also wears some normal clip-like earings on both sides of his ears. Personality His shiftless and lazy attitude comes from the boring, everyday life in Verona. But whenever something piques his interests and curiosity, little cans top him from sating said curiosity and will rush headlong into whatever- be it dangerous or not. Despite this, whenever he does get close to someone- he tends to and tease them to gauge a reaction- it's his way to show affection. Known, or atleast competing, for the laziest title in Town, he has no qualms with the authorities unlike his peers, unless they go against what he wants to know to sate his curiosity. His tongue is also sharp, saying what he thinks at the moment and rarely holding back unless the situation calls for it. Usually out of curiosity or again, gauging their reactions. While being lazy, he doesn't get behind his studies and tends to get to it. He also loves to stargaze, as it instills a sense of serenity and peace whenever he does it- getting fairly annoyed whenever someone disturbs this stillness. He is also fairly fit, being in martial arts for a few years- switching between a few every so often but mainly just Aikido. There's enough muggers and the like in Verona that he has to do it, and he has no qualms with it either. History Born to rather normal parents, James and Samantha West, in Verona. His upbringing was rather odd, his parents let him do whatever he wished as they were both out most of the time to earn a living as they weren't the wealthiest in town. This caused him to develop a self-dependent attitude, cooking, cleaning and the like all by himself, nurturing a bored outlook on life. Most of the time he would be out and about, looking for things that would relieve him of his boredom. He didn't fully hate Verona, neither did he like it, the town was boring for his taste but a few interesting things did happen here and there that sated it enough once in a while. For example the whole murder debacle, Gerard was luckily not one of the victims, neither his parents. His life in Verona was uneventful unlike his peers who usually got into trouble, incarcerated or something else. He wasn't really into destroying his innards with booze or drugs, and he never really sought out trouble, only seeking out things that piqued his interests, which probably made him one of the most 'normal' if you could say that. Well, that is, until time froze around him while he was cascading through the woods, all the animals, falling leaves and even the light just... halted. Power Gerard has the power manipulate time, otherwise, Chronokinesis, though to a lesser degree as he's just beginning to grasp his powers. His can make his powers activate by a finger snap. Abilities Reverb; If he focuses/concentrates on, let's say, a broken jug, and thinks of when it iwasn't/i broken, the jug would be then 'fixed' or altered back to it's original condition before it was broken. Time stop; For a short amount of time, around ten or so seconds, time will halt. Whoever Gerard touches in this timespan will also be able to move while everything is frozen in place. Drawbacks/Weaknesses Continued usage of his powers damages his health greatly, reuse of Reverb grants him migraines so he set a limit on how much he should do per day. Time stop also, as powerful as it is, if used for more than ten seconds he will begin to start feeling heavy pressure in his head and in a matter of seconds have a blackout. After usage of time stop in less than ten seconds, he experiences fatigue and a splitting headache for a few hours and an occasional nosebleed. There's a limited range in which, where Gerard is the center of his powers, spanning about half a yard. For reverb to work, he has to be next to the item. Category:Character Category:Act One